


Fluffy Teachers

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Oscar, Dadpin is best pin, First time writing for the staff, Fluff, He loves his son gosh darn it, Oscar being cute, Single dad Oz au, teachers being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin is quite the mystery to the Beacon staff. Will a certain beeby boy be able to show them just how soft he can really be? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	Fluffy Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rania/gifts).



> Hello this work was based on a comment left for me by rania! Thank you for leaving comments on so many of my fics and leaving my requests! This is my first time writing for the Beacon staff so pls be nice, I'm still feeling their characters out.

Ozpin was largely a mystery to the staff at Beacon, yes he was a wonderful and kind hearted boss if a bit stern. But on a personal level it seemed only a select few had any information on him. Only a handful of teachers and one or two gardeners knew anything about his private life. One thing everyone knew though, Ozpin loved his son. 

The child had seemed to appear out of nowhere one day about 4 years ago, a tiny bundle of freckles and fluffy hair. Ozpin was highly protective of the child during the first few months, refusing to leave the baby alone for more than a few seconds. It was quite the sight when Glynda had to use her semblance to keep Ozpin from running out of a meeting to, “CHECK ON MY SON! GLYNDA HE IS ALL ALONE UP THERE WITH BARTY! GLYNDA PUT ME DOWN!” 

Ozpin was more than happy to chatter on about just how absolutely adorable and sweet Oscar was, when the little one wasn’t crying his head off that is. Though that only tended to happen when Ozpin left little Oscar alone or with a stranger. Yes little Oscar was just as attached to his father as his father was to him. It was quite sweet to witness, if quite a bit baffling to a number of students and staff.

It truly served to add to Ozpin's already mysterious persona. It was impossible to get a good read on the man, one second he was all business, the next he was all smiles and silly voices. Though to be fair, he only ever used such voices with Oscar. 

~

“DADDY!” a tiny voice yelled as the toddler it belonged to burst into the meeting room.

“Professor Ozpin I am so sorry! We were coloring and he just dashed off out of nowhere! I’ll take him back, I’m so sorry!” Pyrrha exclaimed showing up at the door only a second after the toddler.

The rest of the staff was rather shocked by the sudden interruption, “Miss.Nikos!” Glynda began before being cut off by Ozpin.

“Oscar! Hello sweetheart, how are you?” the headmaster called out quickly moving to scoop up his son in his arms. Shocking the staff with his sudden lightheartedness when only a moment ago he had looked serious as the dead.

“I’m so sorry!” Pyrrha apologized again.

“Nonsense Miss.Nikos, it’s quite alright.” Ozpin dismissed with a small wave of his hand, “Now Oscar, why did you interrupt daddies meeting?”

“I made this for you!” the freckled child bubbled holding out a piece of paper with a large proud smile on his face.

“You made this?” Ozpin gasped, an over dramatic look of shock on his face, “Oscar, this is so good! Is that me?” 

“Yeah! See that’s your cane and your glasses and that's your bird!” the toddler beamed pointing at various parts of the picture.

Ozpin chuckled and kissed his son's head, “It's beautiful sweetpea. But daddy needs to get back to work now alright? Why don’t you go play with Miss.Nikos, maybe make a few more of these lovely drawings. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds lame, but you gotta work, soooo, fine.” with that Oscar hopped off his father's lap, grabbed Pyrrha's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Ozpin laughed, and turned back to the stunned faces of his colleagues.

“What?”

~

“Barty are you seeing what I am seeing?” Peter asked, not believing his own eyes.

“I am indeed my friend, I am indeed.” Bartholomew said, quite in the same boat as his shorter companion.

Before them was their boss, laying on his back and making airplane noises with his son in his arms above him, giggling and laughing his head off. Neither man said a word for a time, just watching in awe as the usually serious man before them practically glowed with happiness as he played with his son. 

“Should we-should we say something?” Peter whispered as though he feared being overheard.

“No, let them have their time together. Come! Let’s be off, best not to disturb them!” Bartholomew stage whispered back, quickly walking away.

Peter quickly followed behind, but stole a quick look back just in time to see Ozpin drop Oscar onto his chest and hug him. Peter turned back with a smile, yes maybe it was best to let them be. It was rare enough that Ozpin left his tower, but to see him so happy and relaxed? Well a sight like that came but once in a blue moon.

~

Sometimes when Ozpin went places with Oscar he would tell the toddler to say goodbye to things. 

Such as, “Say bye bye to the butterfly.” 

Or, “Say bye bye to the ice cream man.”

And especially, “Say bye bye to the school.”

Now this wasn’t unusual, many parents and teachers did the same. But Ozpin was left unawares when this particular habit settled itself into his work. 

It was a lovely school day and Ozpin had needed to cover for Peters class after he had fallen ill with a nasty flu. Peter had tried to come in but Ozpin wasn’t the kind of man to force a sick man to work, partly because it was just plain mean, and partly so that no one else got sick. Ozpin had already left Oscar with Lacey for the day so if all went well everyone would be back in time for him to pick his son up on time.

This was how Ozpin had ended up with a gaggle of students in an airship headed to the forever fall forest for a field trip. Ozpin didn’t mean to say it, the words had slipped out before he could stop them. Perhaps the thoughts of Oscar had been the thing to do it, perhaps it had simply become such a habit that he just wasn’t able to stop himself. But either way, he knew he would be the talk of the student body for sometime as soon as the words left his lips.

“Say bye bye to the school.”

Ozpin felt the heat rush to his face as soon as he spoke. Why did he say that? Why?

“Bye bye school.” several students echoed back.

Wait. What?

Ozpin looked at the students before him to find some of them not paying attention, some looking as embarrassed as he felt, and some snickering. Though whether they were snickering at him or their peers was now up in the air. He was tempted to explain himself but shot that thought down fairly quickly. It was unnecessary and would only draw attention to what, in hindsight, was a pretty small error. So the headmaster kept his mouth shut with a small smile on his face. This was going to be a rather funny story to tell at the holiday party that was for sure.

~

Bart, Peter, and Glynda had walked into the staff kitchen to an...odd sight to say the least. Just a few feet ahead of them was Ozpin, on the floor, laughing so hard tears were falling down his face. And at the table in his high chair was Oscar, looking confused and mildly distressed.

“Sir?” Glynda said taking a trepid step forward.

“Oh-ohohoho my gods. Glynda! Haha Gly-Glyda! You-you have to seehehe this!” Ozpin giggled holding his scroll out for Glynda to take.

She took the device while shooting her boss a confused glance. 

Ozpin saw her confusion and clarified through his snickering “Latest video. W-watch ihihit” 

So with Peter and Bart at her sides looking over her shoulder, she played the video.

“Here you go Oscar try this one!” Came Ozpin voice from the scroll.

A hand holding a slice of lemon appeared on the screen and put the fruit to the unwitting babies lips. Oscar took the offered fruit into his mouth and after a very short moment Ozpin took it back out.

Oscar let out a few distressed noises before saying, “Help.”

That was when Ozpin's cackling burst through the speakers and he seemed to drop the device cutting the video off.

Hearing the video seemed to renew the hilarity for Ozpin as his hysterics grew and the tears flowed freely from his eyes. Peter and Bart quickly followed suit and were doubled over with laughter of their own. Glynda seemed to be the only one able to keep a handle on herself as she snickered and walked over to the still very confused baby.

“Let’s get you some non-sour food huh?” Glynda took a quick look at the cackling men around her, “And get you away from these loons.”

~

Oscar had been sitting in on Peter’s class while Ozpin was out of Beacon with a meeting in town. 

“And that students is why you must always maintain a healthy diet, keeping physically healthy is one of the most important parts of this job, and of your life.” Gods bless him he was trying.

All of class he had been telling stories with tacked on morals for Oscar. Sure they were nice but Oscar seemed about as invested as most of the students, which is to say not at all. 

“What do you think my dear boy?” Peter cried grinning at the toddler next to his desk. 

Oscar didn’t even look up from his coloring when he replied in a flat tone, “Salad is ruining my life.”

Laughter and shouts of “Mood!” and “Same!” rang through the classroom as Peter facepalmed with a long tired sigh. Why had he agreed to this again? 

“Mr.Port! I made this for you!” Peter looked down at a crudely drawn picture of a round figure with a very big grey moustache surrounded by sketch black and red things he assumed to be Grimm with X’s in their eyes.

“It’s you after you killed all those Grimm in your first story!” Oh yeah, that thousand watt smile of the boys. That was why.

“Thank you Oscar.” Peter said before turning to address the still cackling students with a shout, “EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING DRAWING OSCAR MADE FOR ME!”

The laughter was now replaced by “Aww”s, “Way to go little man”s, and “It’s so amazing!”s! 

Oscar grin was only matched by Peters at that moment, yes this was why he agreed to watch the child.

~

The meeting was agonizing, though he was sure it was worse on his poor baby boy. Oscar looked to be having a ball though, literally, as he rolled his new ball around on the ground. The little green piece of plastic had been a gift from bart to keep Oscar occupied during the dull as sin meeting. Normally Ozpin would have left Oscar with a member of staff, of a particularly trusted student. But today, that wasn’t really an option. The only staff he trusted to watch Oscar were in the meeting, and all the students were out on a field trip with Peach. So, it looks like Oscar would have to sit here with him. Poor boy.

“Glynda I understand your trepidation, but allowing the students these freedoms allows them to make mistakes and learn from them. It allows them a chance to experience real situations they might get into in the field. It prepares them for whatever may come their way”

Glynda sighed, “I understand that sir, but there is glitter EVERYWHERE! It will take weeks to get it all out!”

This had been an ongoing argument between them for the past 5 minutes, one little prank and Glynda flips her lid. No one was hurt and it was pretty funny all things considered. 

“I just don’t have the juice for this one Oscar.” He muttered low enough for only the child at his feet to hear.

Oscar looked up at him with wide eyes before quickly dashing off out of the room, confusing the heck of Ozpin. 

“Oscar?” Ozpin shouted after this runaway toddler, he was about to get up and follow him before his tiny form dashed back in. Holding a cup of apple juice.

Ozpin felt his heart melt, leave it to his son to brighten his day with such a simple action.

“Thank you Oscar, this was very sweet of you.”

Oscar beamed up at him before returning to playing with his ball. Ozpin lovingly gazed down at his son before finally taking notice of the sudden silence of the room.

“What?” he asked head tilted in confusion.

Bart replied with a small laugh, “Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.”

“Right!” Peter crowed with his usual exuberance, “It’s nothing at all my friend!”

Glynda simply smiled, resting her chin in her hand.

And Ozpin was left in his confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW! Have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
